Squirtle
| name='Squirtle'| jname=(ゼニガメ Zenigame)| image= | ndex=#007| evofrom=None| evointo=Wartortle| gen=Generation I| pronun= SKWIR-tuhl | hp=44| atk=48| def=65| satk=50| sdef=64| spd=43| species=Tiny Turtle Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=19.8 lbs.|19.8 lbs. (9.0kg)| ability=Torrent| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Squirtle (ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a -type Pokémon and is a Starter Pokémon in the Generation I Pokémon games. Starting at level 16, Squirtle can evolve into Wartortle. Then Blastoise at level 36. Appearance Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance that is very similar to a turtle. Like turtles, Squirtle have a shell that covers their body, with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be withdrawn or out in the open. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle have the ability, and usually only walk on two legs. Another notable feature is its large fluffy tail, which is unusual for a reptile-like creature. It is one of the three starter Pokémon for the Kanto Region. In the game Professor. Oak gives you a choice of Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle. Squirtle also is seen in the WII Ware game, Pokémon Rumble, and Pokémon Farm too. Special Abilities All Squirtle have the ability Torrent, which allows them to inflict 150% damage to opponents if its HP drops below 30%. Squirtle also have the natural ability to shoot water from its mouth, which is where the bulk of its attacks comes from. In Anime Ash Ketchum owns a Squirtle which he obtained in the episode Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad was a group of Squirtle that were causing a number of disruptions in a small town. It wasn't until Ash arrived that they turned from doing bad to doing good, by becoming a firefighting squad. Ash then captured their leader which, much later on returned to the squad and is currently where it is located. It does come back every now and then, to help Ash in a battle. May gets a Squirtle on The Right Place at the Right Mime. While in Pallet Town, the baby Squirtle became attached to May, and Professor Oak let her keep it. It was revealed in the episode The Ties that Bind that Gary Oak chose Squirtle as his starter Pokémon, as he had a fully evolved Blastoise. Professor Oak is seen with other Squirtle in Journey to the Starting Line! and A six Pack Attack. In Game Squirtle are a starter option in Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow. Starting at level 16 Squirtle can evolve into Wartortle. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is recieved with Red, and it's moves are Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Water Gun, and Waterfall. Locations | pokemon=Squirtle| redblue=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town| rbrarity=One| yellow=Received from a Cop in Vermilion City| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Time Capsule| gsrarity=None| crystal=Time Capsule| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red| hgssrarity=One| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.| yellow=Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.| gold=The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it.| silver=The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out.| crystal=When it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth.| ruby=Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.| sapphire=Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.| emerald=Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds.| firered=When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force.| leafgreen=After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.| diamond=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.| pearl=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.| platinum=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.| heartgold=The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it.| soulsilver=The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out.| }} Side Game Data |number=011 |pokemon=Squirtle |group=Water |fieldmove=Soak 1 |pokeassist=Water |entry=It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp=77 |onsight=Runs away. }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Squirtle/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Squirtle/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Squirtle/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Squirtle/Learnset Generation IV Origins English: Squirtle's English name can possibly both be a combination of the words "turtle", and "squirt" which means to spray water, or a combination between the words 'turtle", and "squirrel" considering it's tail looks similar to a squirrel. French: "Carapuce" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" ''(shell) and "''puce"(flea) which could have been used because of the "cute" connotation that this word sometimes implies when used in French (i.e: "puce" is often used to refer to a little girl). Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon